cos:clash of ships
by Orcinus21
Summary: ash is travelling through the kalos region, pursuing his goal to become a pokemon master with new friends and an old friend rejoin him. ash strives to win the kalos league as spark flies in the background. soon ash start to see things differently and falls in a mess as the learns what's going on around him. now pokemon are not the only thing that roams in his head! man! damn it!
1. the reunion

**Hey, here's my new story.**

"We must walk faster and reach the pokemon centre as fast as we can. I just can't wait to see what surprise mom has for me." Ash said excitedly and he started to walk faster. He was almost running!

"Pi pika!"

"Ash! Slow down! We have been walking fast since we left the pokemon centre of coumarine city. We all are tired!" Serena complained. Ash turned back and saw that the other three were lagging behind. Clemont was actually around hundred metres away. He gave a sigh.

"Ash, we all know that you are excited but can't you think of us, of clemont." Bonnie said.

"Guys-ah-we should take...a...break." all three can hear a faint voice coming from far behind. It was clemont's voice.

"See!" serena said.

"Ok we should take a rest, but it will be only for a while. We need to reach the next pokemon centre as soon as possible." Ash said. Both serena and bonnie immediately sat down beneath a tree. Their legs were paining from walking so fast for so long. Ash sat down too. Soon clemont reached them and fell on the ground.

"Ash- your surprise- isn't going- anywhere. Nurse joy-ah- won't give it- to anybody!"clemont said in between pants. His face became red. He had to run all the time to keep up with his friends and his sister.

"Yeah ash. He is right." Serena added.

"Dedene!"

"See even dedene agrees, though he isn't walking!" bonnie said with a chuckle.

"But won't you all be excited if a surprise is waiting for you? I just want to see what it is." Ash said in an excited tone. All three gave a sigh. "We are almost close to. We will reach in about half an hour if we walk in this pace."

Clemont gave a wild stare as he heard this. _He will keep on walking at this rate again! Oh arceus! Please save me!_

They all rested for fifteen minutes. Ash wanted to rest for only five minutes but after serena made puppy eyes, which he was not able to resist, he agreed to rest for extra ten minutes. Soon they started walking, but this time a little slower as serena requested him. Also he didn't want to be the reason of clemont's death, if he died of exhaustion!

After about forty five minutes they reached the pokemon centre. Ash immediately went to nurse joy and asked her if there is any parcel for ash ketchum. Hearing the name the nurse nodded with a smile.

"Your parcel will soon come. You and your friends can wait for some time." The nurse said.

"Nurse joy isn't the parcel here yet. My mother said that it had arrived." Ash said. He was getting impatient. He was so eager to see what the surprise was.

"It has arrived but _it_ had gone on a walk." Nurse joy said with a chuckle.

"Huh." Ash was completely confused. Gone on a walk? How can a parcel go on a walk? And she said it. So it must be a pokemon. Maybe one of his old pokemon. But why would his mom send him his own pokemon as a surprise. And nurse joy wouldn't give a pokemon belonging to someone to just go on a walk.

Nurse joy saw his confused face and smiled. "Don't think too much you will soon see." She said in a pleasant voice. Ash then went to the sofa and sat beside serena. The three immediately collapsed on the sofa while ash went to nurse joy.

"So what happened? Where is your parcel? We all are curious to see what it is." She said.

"Don't know. Nurse Joy said that it went on a walk!" ash said. All three became confused on hearing this. It went on a walk? If it went on a walk what could be it? It surely must be a living thing. They all thought the parcel would be a nonliving thing.

(Flashback)

"Hey mom." Ash said over the videophone.

"Hi ash. You hadn't called me for a while. Hey serena, clemont and bonnie. Hey Pikachu." Delia said cheerfully.

"pika"

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum." Serena, bonnie and clemont greeted.

"Yeah it's been a while since I called you. Hey mom I want to show you something." Ash said and taking a case out of his pocket he showed to his mom with a grin, "I won an another badge. The plant badge!" He showed with pride.

"Oh I'm so proud of you ash. Well ash, you have done a good thing calling me. I was thinking how to make contact with you since I don't know which city you are in. I have a special parcel for you. You can take it as a gift for your accomplishment so far." Delia said with a smile, "Which city are you in?"

"Coumarine city. Mom what's the surprise?" Ash said in an excited tone.

"Well it's a surprise and it will be ready in the next pokemon centre. Bye." She winked at him and disconnected the phone.

"Mom? Ah I wanted to know! Why did you kept the phone?" ash said, bewilder. He hated surprises!

(flashback ends)

"I say serena always does something magical to ash. He didn't hear to our pleas to slow down but when serena requested he gave in." Clemont said. Serena started to blush a little.

"Actually I thoug..." ash started but was interrupted by nurse joy.

"Ash your parcel arrived. She will soon come here." Nurse joy said with a grin. Ash wanted to go and see what it was but stopped when he heard the word 'she'. He became confused and again sat down.

"She?" serena said. She didn't expect it either. No one among them did! They all kept looking towards the corridor through which the 'she' will come. Ash was getting restless. He heard footsteps. He soon saw a body emerging from the corridor. It was a maril. Ash thought, _a maril?_ But then an another body emerged. He stood there jaw dropped. He wasn't able to believe his eyes. Pikachu also just stared. The girl stood there just as shocked as ash.

"Ash?" the girl said and started running towards him, "ASH!" She dashed into ash's arms.

"Marillll!"

"Misty!" ash said excitedly and he returned the hug.

"Pika!"

"Oh ash! It's been so long since I saw you." misty said. She was elated. A tear came out of her eye. She was so happy to see him! Misty broke the hug and pouted. "You didn't called me! You didn't come to see me whether I was alive or not! What do you have to say, mister?"

Ash didn't paid attention to her words. He just kept on looking at her. He was not able to lift his gaze of her. She has changed, a lot! Her hair was longer and it was tied at her back which gave her a different kind of look. She wore a yellow tank with blue outline. She wore the same jeans she wore when she first travelled with him. He placed his hand on her face which made her blush.

"Misty! Wow! You have, you have changed. What happened to your hair?" ash said still staring at her.

"Don't you like it?" she asked with a blush, "I made it longer."

"You look great." Ash complemented then he chuckled and added, "It makes you look more like a girl."

Misty blushed again at his complement and she gave him a friendly punch for the second part.

"Well you too changed. You are taller than me! But your hair is as messy as before." misty said, "I like your new outfit. Blue really suits you."

"Thanks.' Ash said sheepishly.

"Hey Pikachu. How are you?" misty asked, lifting the yellow mouse.

"Pika pi pika." Pikachu said with a thumbs up.

"Maril!" maril shouted and then pouted.

"Oh maril, I forgot about you." Misty said.

"Misty your azurill evolved!" ash said.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile serena, clemont and bonnie stayed at the back not knowing what to say. They were all confused. At least they got to know the surprise and that the surprise is a friend of ash whom he hasn't seen for quite a while.

" I want to introduce you to my new travelling companions." Ash said, "Meet serena, clemont and bonnie."

"Hi I'm serena"

"I'm bonnie and this is my friend dedene."

"Dedene!"

"And I'm clemont."

"Hi I'm misty. Nice to meet you all."

"Serena is a child hood friend of mine. Clemont is a gym leader and bonnie is his sister." Ash said, "Misty is also a gym leader. She is my first travelling companion. She travelled with me through kanto, orange islands and johto."

"Your maril is so cute! Can I pat him?" Bonnie requested.

"Sure bonnie."

"So misty what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I..." misty was not able to complete her sentence when nurse joy came and called them. She took them to the phone booth and they heard, "surprise." They saw ash's mother and misty's sister. They were on group chat.

"Hey ash you surely have grown since we last saw you." Daisy said.

"Yeah." Ash said and rubbed the back of his hair. He was confused to see them. "So what's all this."

"Ash and misty didn't you like the surprise?" delia asked with a grin.

"Huh?" both ash and misty said and suddenly their bell rang.

"ASH/MISTY IS MY SURPRISE!"both of them shouted with unison.

"Yeah. We all planned it." ash's mother and misty's sister said.

"Well, to be true it's one of my best surprises. I really needed something like this." Misty said happily.

"We are happy that you like it." Violet said.

"Ash, I thought that it will be good if you meet one of your past friend and when daisy called me your whereabouts we planned your meet secretly." Delia said.

"Misty used to remain upset these days. So we all thought that it will be good if she meet you ash and so we called your mom." Lily added.

"I'm reasally surprised that you all thought so much for me!" misty said.

"Now misty that was mean." Violet said. Misty stuck out her tongue.

"Ok bye. See you all later." They said and disconnected.

 **That's the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be short as i'm writing their reunion. The nexts won't be short. I will keep them as per the anime happenings after ash's win in coumarine city. I may skip some chaps. This fic will contain both** _ **amourshipping**_ **and** _ **pokeshipping**_ **. If you all have any advice for me, just review or pm me. You can ask any question. Say me whether you like it. Will try to update soon!**


	2. the reunion part-2

**Hi, answering to the reviews:-**

 **Princessmikanchan656: thanks for your review.**

 **Julie togepi: i have read that fic. It was nice. Its in my fav.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: well this fic is dedicated to both pokeshipping and amourshipping. But at last only one will win!**

 **Espeon44: nope, ash wont be in a threeway relationship.**

 **Pokemonmeat: this chap has got more amourshipping. So enjoy!**

"Well misty explain." Ash said. He was not able to make any head or tail of anything his mother and misty's sisters said. He understood only ne thing that misty was his surprise and it was actually a surprise and a good surprise. He became really happy when he saw her.

"I think I got every piece of the puzzle now. Your mother and my sisters didn't explained much but I think I got it," misty said, "Your mom told you that she has a surprise for you, right." He nodded. "Well my sisters said that too."

(flashback)

"Aghh!" misty said, sitting heavily on the couch.

"Maril!"

Daisy came and said, "Misty we all know how hard you are working. We all three have noticed it. You have been working hard at the gym all these years and you took only short breaks. You have helped us a lot and now it's our time to help you."

"Huh?" misty said in a tired tone. She battled five trainers consecutively and none of them were new. She was extremely tired after that.

"Yeah misty. We are offering you a chance to travel again." Violet said, popping from behind daisy and along with her came in lily.

"The problems of the gym were over long back but you stayed. And now we want you to take rest." Lily said.

"You can go to the kalos region. Its nice and there are many water pokemon." Daisy said.

"Well if you three are not trying to prank me and are serious about letting me to take rest, I would like to go to this distant region of unova. I heard that many new pokemon are found there. The pokemon that are found nowhere else." Misty said. She was longing for a trip. She didn't want to stay in the gym lately. She wanted to travel, make new friends and meet old ones. Old ones! Ahh! Brock makes her frequent visits but there is not a shadow of ash. He didn't make any contact with her. She heard that he had competed in the unova league. The thought of him made her want to travel more. Ash!

"No misty its not a prank. But we insist you to go to kalos. You will like there." Lily said.

"What's special about kalos? You are forcing me to go there. What are you three up to?" misty questioned, raising her eyebrow. A nervous look crept over their faces.

"Well actually we got your ticket to kalos." Daisy said quickly.

Misty again raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything about that topic. She have heard that kalos is a nice place. At least she will be travelling. If only she could meet ash and travel with him, through whatever region he is travelling at present. She thought of asking ash's mother but her sisters have already bought the ticket to kalos.

"One more question. Why are you three so generous towards me?" misty asked. She was curious to know.

"Misty we are your sisters. No matter how much we mistreat you, we will always love you. We are concerned about you. You have been staying lonely these days. You loved travelling. And a feeling came to us that we are the reason which has stopped you from travelling. Don't worry we can manage the gym without you. We always did." Daisy said truthfully.

"Ok i believe you. So when's the flight?" misty asked. She wanted to say that soon the gym would be devoid of badges under them, but she resisted it. At least they have done this much for her.

"Tomorrow morning, at seven." Violet said.

"And misty you should go to the pokemon centre which is a little away from coumarine city. After landing you must directly hurry to that pokemon centre. We have a surprise for you there." Lily added with a wink.

(flashback ends)

"Well this all happened. I have noticed that they were taking to your mother lately. They tried their best to do it behind my back. But I saw them. Of course i didn't know what they were taking about." Misty said.

All of them nodded. Serena, bonnie and clemont were able to make out the whole story. They didn't know who daisy, lily and violet were but they soon realised that they were misty's sisters and they were talking with ash over the phone. They didn't know much about this red haired girl. They only met minutes ago. But it seems like she and ash are great friends.

Serena started to feel strange. She saw ash putting his hand on her face before. But she soon knocked off the strange feeling.

"I get it now." Ash said, "well misty, it's one of my best surprises!"

"Mine too!"

"Hey misty, you are a gym leader, huh. What kind of gym is yours? Mine is electric." Clemont asked.

"Mine is water type. Actually my dream is to become the greatest water type trainer." Misty said.

"And now it's good as you will be able to pursue your dream by travelling. By staying in a gym and training to get stronger is not enough to become the greatest water pokemon trainer!" ash said.

"Who said that i only trained? I took part on the whirl cup again ash. And the last time i came in top four!" misty said.

"Wow mist, that's a great improvement. The first time you took part, you got to the top sixteen!" ash said, "You definitely got stronger. Care for a battle if you are not afraid?" Ash gave a grin.

"O ash ketchum! Please! Don't cry when you lose to me!" misty said, taking a poke ball out.

"let's go to the battleground. I also want to see your pokemon." Ash said.

"Me too."

"I'll be the referee." Clemont announced.

"I will be there to cheer you ash!" serena added.

"Thanks serena."

"Yeah ash you definitely need some encouragement especially when you lose to me!" misty said with a grin.

"Will see!"

"The match will be a two on two. The trainer who loses both the pokemon will lose. There are no time limits. Start!" clemont shouted.

"Go frogadier!" ash shouted.

A frog like pokemon came out, "frogaadier!"

"Go empoleon!" misty called, tossing the poke ball.

"Empoleonnn!"

"Empoleon? When did you catch it? And who did you catch it? It's a sinnoh starter." Ash asked puzzled.

"Well, I never told you that I didn't travel at all. I take many trips. They may be short but I make full use of them." Misty explained, "When I went to sinnoh I caught empoleon as a piplup! And one more thing isn't frogadier evolved form of froakie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Its so cuteee" misty said.

" Ok enough talks! I hope your empoleon is as strong as it looks!" ash said teasingly. "frogadier! Water pulse!"

"Frogaadier!" The frog pokemon shouted as a ball of water hurried towards the penguin pokemon.

"Empoleon dodge it and use steel wings!" misty shouted.

"Empoleon!" it dodged and its wings turned white and it headed towards frogadier.

"Frogadier, use double team!" the frog pokemon used double team when Empoleon was going to make contact. The penguin pokemon became confused as dozens of frogadier appeared in front of him.

"Empoleon?"

"Empoleon use steel wing on all of them!"

"Frogadier use aerial ace!" As ash commanded, all the frogadier headed towards empoleon. Empoleon managed to hit on the actual frogadier, not after hitting on many fakes and the real frogadier using aerial ace on him.

"Frogadier!" it shouted as the steel wing hit him. Empoleon also took damage from the aerial ace.

"Frogadier are you alright?"

"Frogaadier!"

"Ok then use pound!"

"Dodge it empoleon!" but empoleon was weakened by aerial ace and was no match to frogadier's speed! It hit him hard.

"Empoleon use metal claw!"

"Use double team and then use bubbles." Empoleon became confused and started hitting randomly. Frogadier used bubbles but missed.

"Use frubbles." Ash shouted. Frogadier used frubbles but empoleon used metal claw on the frubbles.

"Use hydro pump, empoleon!" Empoleon shot a huge jet of water towards frogadier.

"Frogadier dodge it and use aerial ace." Frogadier dodges it in time and used ariel ace.

"Empoleon finish the match with aqua jet!" misty commanded.

"Empoleon!" he shouted and got covered with water and headed towards frogadier. Both the pokemon collided and the battle field was covered in dust. When the dust cleared both the pokemon were seemingly equally tired.

"Frogadier use bubbles!"

"Empoleon use metal claw!"

Both of them obeyed but they saw a shadow ball coming out of nowhere, hurrying towards frogadier and knocking him out at once as he was already weakened from the battle. Soon they saw a meowth balloon and understood who did this.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world with devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth. That's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Pumpkaboo!"

"Team rocket!"

"These fools are still following you!" misty said, in amazement. She was amazed at how badly they wanted Pikachu that they are still following ash and also that after all this years they aren't successful in their mission!

"Hey who told us fool?" meowth asked angrily and saw the red haired girl. He just stared at her.

"Hey isn't you.. now what was the name." Meowth said as he tried to remember her name, "Oh I'm confused! This twerp has changed so many friends!"

"Meowth! How can you forget her? She is one of our first headaches!" jesse said, "misty!"

"wobbufet!"

"It's really nice to meet you again misty." James said with a smile.

"We always feel happy when we meet some old friend of ash. Or something more than a friend of ash." Meowth added with a grin.

Misty blushed. Nobody understood that sentence except her. "Well to be honest. It's really nice to meet you three." Misty said with a chuckled.

Ash, serena, bonnie and clemont fell at her words. Hey rose and sweat dropped!

"Enough talks. Give us Pikachu and that empoleon and we won't do anything." Jesse said.

"Never. Ash I want to take them down. I want to teach them a lesson for disturbing our match when I was winning!" misty said.

"You weren't winning misty!" ash said in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter who fights us but you all are going to lose your pokemon!" meowth said.

"Go inkay! Teach that red head soem lesson!'' james shouted.

"Inkay!" a squid like pokemon came out.

"Is that a water type?" misty asked.

"No, it's psychic." James said, poudly.

"Pumpkaboo use shadow pulse!" jesse commanded and her pokemon let out shadow pulse at empoleon.

"Empoleon I know you are tired but I'm sure you can hold this fools! Use drill peck." Empoleon easily defeated the dark pulse and Pumkaboo.

"Use shadow ball."

"Use metal claw." Empoleon used metal claw and diverted the attack but it went towards serena who saw it with panic!

"Serena get down." Ash said as he jumped and caught her and fell on the ground. They were saved only by a sec as the shadow ball went past them.

Serena was panicked when the shadow ball hurried towards her. She heard ash shouting at her to get down but she was not able to react. She felt someone's hand catching her and she fell on the ground with the person and she heard an explosion only few metres away from her. She then realised that ash saved her. Then she started to blush when she realised the position they were in. Ash was holding her on her waist and he was on to her and he was facing her. He could see a panic look on his face. She became redder and redder as she kept looking at ash. His face was so close to her that she could feel his breathing. He was breathing heavily, probably due to the incident. She could see that her lip were extremely close to one another. She thought of wrapping her hands across his back but she found that she was not in a position to do anything. Her mind was working but her body was still shocked. Ash got up. Serena didn't want to leave this position but she had to!

"Serena are you ok?" ash asked in a concerned voice. He let out his hand to her and she accepted it and got up.

"Yeah. I'm-fine but still-a little shocked." she said. She was red with embarrassment after her moment with ash!

"Serena, you ok?" she heard bonnie, clemont and misty calling from behind.

'Yeah. Thanks to ash."

"Empoleon use hydro cannon." Misty commanded. She was angry at them. She was angrier at herself for being so careless. If ash didn't reached on time serena would have been in a hospital. The attack made contact with the balloon and made a hole.

"James why did you take inkay out if you didnt want to do anythink." jesse snapped.

"I didnt got time to do anything!" james defended.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off once again!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Empoleon return. You have done a good work. Now rest." Misty said to her pokemon.

"Serena, I'm extremely sorry. I was so careless." Misty apologised.

"Its ok misty. I'm not hurt and I accidents may happen." Serena said in her usual pleasant voice. She has overcame the shock by then and her embarrassment!

Misty smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So ash can I travel with you?" misty asked shyly. She actually never asked him to travel together. Neither did ash. She kept following ash after he damaged her bike and at last they became friends.

Ash gave a chuckle and said teasingly, "Misty! How come you ask that question? You can still follow me!"

"That was rude, ash." Misty said, embarrassed.

"Sorry! Misty you can always travel with me. You don't need to ask." Ash said with a smile.

"Thanks ash."

"Yay, misty will be travelling with us." Bonnie said happily.

 **That's the end of this chap. After this chapter I will go with the anime. I don't have much experience in writing battles so sorry if it was not nice. I WANT TO SAY ONE THING. THERE MAY BE BOTH AMOURSHIPPERS AND POKESHIPPERS READING THIS FIC. I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO SAY WHETHER MY WRITINGS NICE OR NOT. WHAT I WRITE, IT DOESNT MATTER! I will possibly update weekly. But sometime it may take time or sometime i make update before time. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Oasis of hope

**Hi, here's the new chap. Thank you for the reviews.**

All five took leave from the pokemon centre. They all headed towards luminose city for ash and clemont's upcoming battle through the luminose badlands. None of them were bored because the way was full of talks. Ash and misty were mostly talking in the group. Ash showed misty his badges.

"Hey misty see this. I have won four badges so far!" ash showed misty his badge case with pride.

"Yeah, but tell me how many were given to you freely?" misty asked with a grin.

"Misttty! I'm not that ten year ash anymore!" ash shouted. He was red with embarrassment! The other three didn't understand much but left it as the old friends shared their past thoughts. They only giggled at ash's reaction.

Serena explained to misty about pokemon showcases to which misty took interest, even though she liked pokemon battles more. She told her about her first showcase which took place only two days ago and how she lost it. Then misty told her about ash's first lose which embarrassed him.

Clemont was mostly silent the whole time. He only talked once when misty asked him if he was the gym leader who is looking after his gym. He replied that a robot made by him. Misty at first was not able to understand what he said but bonnie explained that clemont is an inventor and he want to be the greatest inventor but all of his inventions are failure. This statement embarrassed him. He then showed misty his aipom hand. Misty was fascinated.

"Wow clemont! It's awesome!" misty exclaimed.

"Thanks!" clemont said sheepishly.

"Well it's the only invention of him which didn't blast!" bonnie said with a chuckle, "I keep wondering about it!"

"Bonnie!"

Pikachu, dedene and maril kept talking among themselves. Ash was telling misty about his journey of sinnoh and unova and the journey in kalos so far and misty was telling him about her gym and her short visits to various regions. She said him that she hasn't visited the unova region yet.

All of them had shown their pokemon to each other before leaving the pokemon centre. Ash was amazed at misty when he heard her saying about her progress. He himself experienced misty's strength but battling her empoleon. All of her pokemon had got stronger and she managed to catch some new pokemon. He has already seen empoleon but then misty said that she had a vaporeon and a mudkip, which she caught in hoenn. She has left them in her gym. She told that her horsea evolved into seadra. Most of her pokemon were in the gym. She had starmie, gryados, empoleon, and another pokemon, whose identity she didn't want to reveal then, with her.

They all decided to take a rest and let their pokemon out. All of them had already met misty's pokemon. Misty still didn't take out her fourth pokemon. When ash turned to her expectantly she only winked at him. Bonnie then noticed something strange.

"Hey ash, goomy is coughing. I think he is sick!" bonnie said. Ash noticed it too.

"It's ok bonnie. I don't think goomy is sick. I think he is learning a new move!" clemont said with a spark in his eyes. Hearing this all of them became excited and was impressed with goomy.

"I think I will train with goomy for some time. It will help him learn the move quickly. Come on Pikachu." Ash saying this got up and Pikachu and goomy followed him. He started to train with goomy. They didn't get to train even a little when an injured spoink immerged from behind some trees.

"Spoink!" It cried,

"It's a spoink! Hey clemont come here. Here's an injured pokemon!" ash called. All four rushed to ash and saw a spoink in a really bad shape.

"He's badly injured. Let me bring some medicine." Clemont said and hurried to get some medicine from his backpack. He returned and applied the medicine on the spoink. At first it cried a little but soon stopped. Soon the spoink started to heal and was able to walk properly.

"Who could have done this?" serena asked with a tone of disgust.

"Spoink spoink spoi!" it said.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said and made some gestures which ash understood at once.

"I think it want us to follow it!" ash said. The spoink started to move into the forest. All of them called back their pokemon and followed the spoink. Ash kept goomy with him. The spoink led them to an oasis. The oasis was his home. When they arrived at the oasis, the group saw a grumpig lying down by the side of the oasis and many other spoink. They expected grumpig to be their leader but then they saw its behaviour to other spoink. It was forcing other Spoink to bring it food. They then thought that it was natural for a leader to control its followers. The group just watched it not knowing what's going on. But what they saw next changed their view for the grumpig. They soon understood the reason of the spoink's injuries. When one of the Spoink tripped and caused the food to fall, the Grumpig got enraged and threw a shadow ball at the group of Spoink. Everyone was shocked to see this merciless act of the grumpig.

"Hey," ash shouted, "It's not the way to treat your friends!" His voice was full of anger.

"Yeah." Misty added.

The grumpig saw them and then ignored them.

"You are harming your friends! This spoink was too injured even to walk!" clemont said.

A vein appeared on the grumpig's face. He looked at the group, annoyed. He then shot a shadow ball on the group. Everyone was alert enough to dodge at the right time. But Serena was not so lucky. The shadow ball exploded near her. She was not hurt much but due to the explosion she tripped at the last moment and hurt her leg. She got up but there was a bruise on her leg.

"Serena, are you alright?" everyone asked in concern.

"Yeah I think so. Its just a bruise." She said, "I feel like a have developed a magnet inside me which attracts shadow balls!" She chuckled.

"I hope not." Ash said and then he turned towards the grumpig who was grinning.

"You have done a mistake!" ash said, "Goomy, lets teach this grumpig some lesson how to behave with his friends!"

"Goomy!" Goomy was angry at the grumpig's behaviour. By seeing it's behaviour he remembers the way he was treated by a group of bug type pokemon when he was with his friend at his home, swamp.

"Goomy use..." ash was not able to complete his sentence when grumpig hypnotized all the other spoink and made them to attack them. All the spoinks advanced towards ash and his friends.

"Goomy don't attack. Its not their fault!" ash shouted.

"But ash, we would not survive if all this spoink attacked us!" misty said. She was panicked. As the spoink army advance they all started to move back.

"Yeah we must run to save ourselves." Clemont said.

"Serena can you run?" bonnie asked, concerned. Then the group remembered that serena was hurt.

"Yes bonnie, I can run. It's just only a small bruise." Serena said.

"Guys!" misty said. And all of them started to run. The spoink army also followed them.

"They are following us!" clemont said. He was already panting.

"Pika!"

Ash saw that serena was lagging behind. "Hey serena. I don't think you will be able to run for long. I can carry you." Ash offered.

Hearing this misty felt a slight uneasy feeling but she didn't think about it and ignored it. Serena blushed instantly on hearing this. She could also see ash slowing down and coming near her as he kept on running. Serena just wanted to shout, _Yes pick me up!_ But she controlled it.

"No ash, you will be slowed down. They will catch up with us and eventually we will be harmed!" she said. She had a point.

"Guys-there is a-cav-e," clemont said in between pants. He pointed.

"Yeah we could fool them at the turning!" misty said. As all of them took a turn towards the cave they looked back. There was no sign of the spoinks.

"Did we fooled them?" bonnie asked.

"No bonnie I don't think so. They must have left following us when we took the turn!" clemont said. He was still panting hard.

"It will be better if we go inside the cave." Misty proposed.

All of them agreed. They all moved inside the cave. After the went a little, iron bars fell down out of nowhere behind them trapping them in the cave.

"Hey, what's happening." Serena shouted as the iron bars trapped them.

"We are trapped!" misty said. She was annoyed.

"But who did this?" bonnie asked.

"You want answers. Then we will give you!" a voice said, which all of them recognised. Then five figures came inside the cave.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world with devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth. That's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Grumpig!"

"Team rocket!" all said in unison. They were disgusted. They saw the fifth figure and recognised it. It was the same grumpig who was assaulting the spoinks. Behind them was the hypnotised spoinks.

"Well after the red head sent us flying we fell in this badlands, but we discovered this oasis and it's inhabitants." Meowth said.

"We first thought of catching these spoinks but left that thought when we found our new friend, grumpig. This grumpig was hungry and so we told him a plan to get food." Jesse said with a grin.

"We convinced him to the Grumpig to help us by dominating the Spoink. In this way it would get all the food it wanted and we would get our share as well." James said.

"We then saw you and made another plan to capture you all. We asked the grumpig to hypnotize all the spoink and make them charge at you if you all came near him. And everything got well and you are here trapped." Jesse said and gave a devilish laugh. James, meowth and grumpig joined her.

"Wobbufet!"

"Now enough talks, hand over your Pikachu." Meowth said.

"Never! And you all did a wrong thing mistreating those innocent pokemon!" ash shouted. His voice was full of anger.

"I know you will not listen in this way. So, we have other methods. Grumpig!" james called. As soon as grumpig heard his name he started to attack the hypnotized Spoink.

All were horrified at this action of the grumpig. Ash gritted his teeth. Seeing their faces team rocket gave a villainous laugh.

"Now be a good kid and give us Pikachu or we don't know who else will be hurt!" meowth said. Ash couldn't bear the sight of such cruelty.

"Ash!" misty called out his name in concern.

"Stop this. I will give Pikachu. But promise not to harm anybody." Ash said, defeated.

"Don't worry we don't have anything to do with you all anymore!" jesse said.

"Devils!" serena muttered.

Team rocket put Pikachu in a separate cage. But then chespin came out of it's pokeball and willing went into the cage along with Pikachu. All of them, even team rocket was surprised at this action of chespin.

"Chespin! What do you think you are doing?" clemont shouted.

"Chespin!" it said and smiled.

"See even your pokemon knows whose side they should take." James said, "You are welcome chespin. The more the merrier."

"Now we have other things to do. Grumpig, please take care of our _guests_." Meowth said.

"Grumpig!"

Leaving Grumpig to watch their captives, Team Rocket returned to their balloon and they started to load all of the food onto it.

"That foolish grumpig didn't even doubt us." Jesse said with a grin.

"Yeah. He believed the team rocket!" meowth said.

"He didn't even realise that we only used him. He definitely did a good job but there is no reward for him. All this food is ours. Now hurry up guys." James said and chuckled.

Back with ash and his friends...

"Ok ash, start. Make fun of me all you can for volunteering to enter this cave!" misty said. She expected ash to shout and call her stupid for her idea like the old times.

"Huh? Misty, why will I make fun of you." Ash asked confused. He was sad.

"Now ash ketchum, don't tell me you are not screaming at me mentally." Misty said, annoyed.

"No why would I?"

Misty stood there in disbelief. She can't believe ash was so calm in a situation like this _. He has changed, a lot. He isn't the stupid anymore!_ Misty didn't said more.

"Guys, grumpig is asleep!" serena said as she saw grumpig lying motionlessly for a long time. She could hear snores.

"Yeah you are rifht. I can hear his snoring!" bonnie said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said from his cage.

"Hey goomy and dedene can go out of this cage!" clemont suddenly said, "They can bring the key from the grumpig. I can see the key around his neck!"

"Dedene can you do it go?" bonnie asked, worried.

"Dedene!" he said giving a thumbs up! Goomy and Dedene slipped out of the cage. They tried to take the key from Grumpig. However, Grumpig woke up.

"Grumpig!" he said angrily as he saw his prisoners out of the cage.

"Dedene!" dedene started to tremble in fear.

"Dedene watch out!" bonnie cried as a iron tail headed towards dedene and hit him hard, knocking him out! Goomy stood there alone. Grumpig headed toward him.

Meanwhile Chespin was using vine whip to try and pick the lock on his own cage. Chespin went into the cage only to free Pikachu.

"Frogadier, come out and break this cage!" ash shouted, "Goomy don't worry, i will soon be there.

Frogadier kept on using cut on the cage. Seeing Dedene's defeat, Goomy recalled his own some of the terrifying past when he was with his friends and decided to stand up to Grumpig. Goomy gave a good fight but Grumpig being much stronger hit goomy hard many times. Ash couldn't bear seeing his pokemon suffer. Grumpig marched towards goomy with an iron tail. At that time frogadier was successfully able to break the cage and ash jumped in front of the attack and took it.

Seeing this action of ash misty and serena called at the same time.

"Ash, you reckless!" misty shouted angrily and with concern.

"Ash! Oh no!" serena shouted, her voice only full of concern!

Seeing ash suffer goomy was full of determination and started to glow. All saw it, jaw dropped.

"Goomy is-is evolving!" clemont managed.

Ash just sat on the ground seeing his pokemon evolve. The light faded out.

"Sliggoo!" he cried and opened its mouth and fired a dragon breath at grumpig. Grumpig was not able to react as this all happened so quickly. The dragon breath hit him and knocked him out. Its control over the Spoink relinquished.

"Sliggoo! You used dragon breath." Ash said happily.

"Sliggoo!"

"As I said goomy was learning a new move!" clemont said as he came out of the cage along with the others. All were happy for goomy, who is now Sliggoo.

In the mean time Chespin managed to free himself and Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash said happily as Pikachu jumps into his arms.

"Well it was nice thinking chespin. You have done a good job. Now returm." Clemont said.

"Chespin!" he said thumping on his chest.

"Now it's time for team rocket to pay for what they has done." Ash said and ran out of the cave. The others followed. Grumpig regained consciousness and follows them.

"Team rocket!" ash bellowed.

"Huh?" they said and turned. They had finished loading the food by then.

"It's the kids! They got freed!" team rocket said and got onto their balloon.

"No you can't escape! Go fenniken!" serena said.

"Why will I be lagging behind? Go golduck!" misty said as she threw a poke ball.

"Golduck?" ash said.

Misty turned and winked at him. He started to feel strange about these winks of her which she have been giving lately but ignored it.

"It's my last pokemon." She announced.

"Misty is it..." ash said as he took a close look at the golduck who after seeing leaped at him and greeted Pikachu. Then he looked at misty mouth ajar. He was not able to believe it. "Misty your psyduck...! Is it?"

"Yes. It was quite hard but he evolved. Now much wiser and not as stupid as before. Staying at the gym helped quite a lot." She chuckled.

"Misty I say you did _awesome_. I cant believe you did it!" ash said. Misty's face turned into a dark shade of red hearing his complement. Serena noticed this and said, "Well we must finish them off, I suppose."

"Yeah. Ash back off. You have dome quite a lot for today!" misty said.

"Grumpig!" he came forward and looked at team rocket, confused. He could see all the food in their balloon.

"What are you looking at? We fooled you! You wont get anything." Jesse shouted.

Hearing this grumpig got full of rage.

"GRUMPIG!" fire was burning in his eyed. Team rocket was shocked.

"Fenniken use flamethrower." Serena ordered. The flamethrower hit them and they jumped out of their balloon running here and there. Meanwhile they got near where dedene was standing. It was still weak and didn't think of moving away from there.

"Golduck use psy beam!" misty commanded. The beam hit them and at the same time grumpig used shadow ball and sent them flying.

"This time we didn't even got to fight!" jesse said.

"And we got beaten by the red head again!" james said.

"Wobbufet!"

"Looks like team rocket is flying off once again." They said in unison.

"Dede..."

"Huh!"

Twinkle!

"There they go." Misty and serena said in unison and high fived.

With Team Rocket gone, the Spoink reclaimed their stolen food. All turned their heads towards grumpig who was shaking in fear seeing all the spoinks united against him. Grumpig began to show remorse, and the Spoink that befriended Ash and his friends offered Grumpig some of the fruit.

"Spoink." He said handing the fruit to grumpig.

"Grumpig." Accepting the fruit.

"Well it seems like they are going to live together from now on." Ash said.

"Yeah!" others agreed.

Then bonnie turned her head here and there looking for something. She felt something wrong. She heard something extra when team rocket went flying.

"What happened bonnie?" serena asked noticing her worried expression.

"Amm, dedene came out of the cave but now he is nowhere to be seen!" bonnie said.

They all turned their attention towards bonnie. Then clemont exclaimed, "DEDENE WAS TOO NEAR TEAM ROCKET. I SAW IT. DEDENE MUST HAVE COME IN INFLUENCE OF THE EXPLOSION AND WENT WITH TEAM ROCKET!"

Bonnie fainted...

 **IMP=Well that's the end of this chap. Quite similar to the anime but with my own spices. I have an important thing to say. Well I cant see the anime. So the main way for me to get the plot is bulbepedia. Bulbepedia doesn't give much info. So its very difficult for me to right some things which are important part of the anime. Like whom bonnie ask to marry his brother. Guys so if you can plz help me. You can inform me in reviews or pms. I want to add some chap in which the plot will be such that didn't happen at all in the anime. So if you all have any idea, inform me in pms.**


	4. rescue dedene!

**Well I want to say that I myself was very disappointed with my previous chap. Anyway the next chaps will not be so similar with the anime!**

 **Answering to a review-**

 **Guest=I really liked your idea. My mind is exploding with many ideas. I will write a movie like the anime and it will be a part of this fic!**

"Amm, dedene came out of the cave but now he is nowhere to be seen!" bonnie said.

They all turned their attention towards bonnie. Then clemont exclaimed, "DEDENE WAS TOO NEAR TEAM ROCKET. I SAW IT. DEDENE MUST HAVE COME IN INFLUENCE OF THE EXPLOSION AND WENT WITH TEAM ROCKET!"

Bonnie fainted...

 _With team rocket..._

"Dede..."

"Huh!"

"Who said it?" jesse questioned as they keep on flying.

"Don't know!" james answered.

"Wobbufet!" it said with a pout.

"Wobbufet is angry because someone has stolen his part!" meowth said.

"Dene!"

All of them turned towards the origin of the sound. They were all shocked to see dedene flying with them.

"Oh its dedene! He must have came too close to the explosion and has been blasted away!" james said.

"Wobbufet!" he said angrily.

"Dede dene!"

"Well if dedene is here with us, then the twerps will have to come and find it!" jesse said, "When they come we will ask Pikachu for dedene! Yes!"

"Jesse great idea!" james said. His voice was full of excitement!

"That means we haven't failed this time!" meowth said happily, "But we weren't able to say it!"

"Don't mind!" jesse said, "But first we have to land. Meowth hold on to dedene. We have much experience in falling but he doesn't. He would die if he fell from such a height."

"Yeah. Now come on dedene! You don't want to die." Meowth bend a little so that he can move a little closer to dedene. They were still in the air!

"Dedene!" it gave a thunderbolt.

"Hahaahaha!" meowth laughed, "Your thunder both can do nothing to us. We have much experience in getting shocked. Pikachu's thunderbolt is so strong that your thunderbolt felt like I was only picked a little by a needle!"

"Dedene!' fear crept onto dedene. Then he started to think. What jesse said was correct. He would not survive the fall. So he allowed meowth to grab him.

"Well we will soon fall. Probably on that building! I think it's some kind of plant!" james announced.

Dedene ws shocked to see that team rocket was extremely calm even though they were going to crash into a building! Maybe they were right. They have crash landed enough to care about it now!

 _Crash..._

 _With ash and his group..._

"Bonnie calm down!" serena and misty tried to comfort her.

"De-den-e!" she said in between sobs. She was crying, a lot. Clemont and ash stood near a tree not knowing what to do. At last ash announced.

"Well it's no good crying bonnie! Let's go and find him!" He said feeling sympathy for the little girl.

"Yes, what ash is saying is right. We must hurry. They shouldn't have flown too far." Clemont said at last, "They all went that way. Let's go."

Bonnie stopped crying and she stood up. "Yes. Crying won't help." She said wiping her eyes, "Let's move."

All of them started moving toward the direction where team rocket went. At least they were happy about one thing that they aren't going away from their track. Team rocket flew towards luminose city.

A thought came over bonnie. She asked, "What if we are late and team rocket are already gone and have taken dedene with them!"

"Don't worry bonnie. They won't take dedene. As far as I know them, they will try to take Pikachu and for that they will try to make a deal with us." Misty said.

"That means ash will have to suffer." Bonnie said.

"Well they can't take Pikachu, right buddy. Don't worry bonnie we will get dedene!" ash said.

They kept moving in and soon came out of the badlands. They didn't try to find them when they were in the badlands for they were sure team rocket were blasted off further. After some time they saw a building. After bonnie saw the building she cheered up.

"Hey guys see that plant. It was made by clemont." She said with pride. Everyone was amazed and turned to clemont.

"No guys, I didn't make it. I just helped in a little programming. Anyway it's the luminose city power plant. Luminose city gets its power from this plant!" clemont said, "And as team rocket went this way, I suppose anyone from the plant may have seen them."

"Yeah, we can ask them. Let's go!" ash said.

 _With team rocket and dedene..._

Crash...

"That was quite a landing!" jesse moaned as she got up.

"Wobbufet."

"Is everyone alright?"james asked removing dust from his hair.

"Yes." Meowth said, "Wait! Where is dedene?"

"What? Meowth I said you to hold on to him!" jesse shouted. She was angry because if anything happened to dedene, they would miss a golden opportunity.

"I had him when we landed. I am sure he escaped from my grip when we landed." Meowth said, angrily.

"Then let's find him!"

"Dene!" he cried as he ran away from team rocket and cried for help. He could hear then approaching near him. He turned his head and saw that team rocket was gaining on him.

"You can't run away from a cat. You little mouse!" meowth said.

"Dede dene." He gave a thunder bolt.

"Aaaa...huuh..It's no use, dedene! I already said you!" meowth shouted after he got out the shock.

"Dedene!" he gave another thunder shock.

"Hahaaha!" meowth laughed as he kept chasing dedene. Jesse and james were left behind and they took a wrong turn. Dedene gave another thunder shock and after that another. Meowth was getting angry at the constant thunder shocks. As more and more thunder shock came, he became less resistant to them and slowly the shocks began to affect him badly.

"Meowth! Enough!" meowth shouted, a vein appeared on his forehead, "You have crossed the limit! I will not let you go!" Meowth's nails started to glow. "Now face my fury swipes!"

Dedene saw it and he started to tremble. His speed slowed and he went into a room, only finding in to be closed from three sides. At the centre of the room there was a big cylinder shaped thing which was emitting electricity.

"Now where will you run!" meowth said and he advanced towards dedene. Dedene saw the danger and got on a panel which looked like some kinds of controls.

"Face my fury swipes!" meowth charged at dedene but he got out of the way and meowth used fury swipes on the panel. The marks of the nails appeared and a short circuit occurred. Dedene jumped onto another panel and then another. Meowth kept on using fury swipes and all the panels started to short out. Dedene got down and started to run but meowth blocked his way.

"Now you can't run!" meowth said. He was panting from constant running. He was so mad in rage that he didn't notice that alarms were ringing and a red light was beeping from the ceiling after the struck the panels.

"Meowth..ah..We got lost- in a tu-rn" jesse said, emerging into the room.

"Yes! Amm meowth, what do you think you are doing?" james asked as he saw meowth was going to use fury swipes. Meowth then came to realise what he was doing.

"Sorry. I was just a little moved!" meowth said.

"Well you did quite some damage seeing those panels and these alarms!" jesse said.

"And that cylinder type thing which is emitting electricity." James exclaimed, "By seeing it, I think it's an electricity generator. That means we are in a power plant. And I can say it's not working normal!" A hint of fear crept in his voice. Meowth and jesse noticed this and their face turned purple.

"Will this plant _explode_?" jesse asked.

"Don't know, it might." James said.

"Then let's hurry, catch dedene and run." Meowth said and turned towards dedene. He saw something strange. Dedene's eyes turned red.

"Dedene?" jesse said, "Is he ok?"

Then suddenly james exclaimed, "Yes I know! This generator malfunctioned and the excess electricity is affecting dedene, being an electric type."

Both jesse and james clapped. "Wow james. It was great of you thinking it!"

"Hey who are you all? Did you caused all this problem?" an angry voice called from behind.

"You asked who we are?" jesse asked.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world with devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth. That's right!"

"Wobb...!"

"Dedene!"

"Huh?" james said and saw dedene.

"wobbufet!" he said angrily and pouted.

The three persons in uniform were confused.

"Never mind!" jesse said, "Go pumpkaboo! Use dark pulse!"

The three guards were captured.

"Jesse an idea came to me!" james said.

With ash and his friends...

As they approached the plant, clemont exclaimed, "Something's not right!" He then pointed upwards and said, "Look at those antennae! They should be facing upwards, not downwards!"

"Maybe they closed the plant for some time." Misty said.

"No, they wont. The whole luminose city will darken if they do. Luminose city need constant power! Due to this, this power plant is very important." Clemont said.

"If so then we should check." Ash said.

They all got nearer. Suddenly luxio came out of his pokeball and gave a cry. "Luxio?" clemont called, "Are you alright?" But he didn't got any answer.

"Hey Pikachu. What's wrong you too are acting strange." Ash said after Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and he too gave a cry. They all saw that their eyes started to glow red.

"Clemont. What's happening? I'm afraid!" bonnie said, slowly. Then both Pikachu and luxio make a run for the plant.

"Let's follow them!" ash said. He was panicked seeing his friend. Not only he, but others too!

They all followed them into the plant. They kept running and they got into a hall. When they got into the hall, they all were surprised to see that the hall was full of different kinds of electric type pokemon, whose eyes were the same as pikechu8 and luxio. They could see their friend joining them.

"Umm guys. This doesn't seem right!" serena said.

"Yeah you are right!" misty said.

"Guys see there," bonnie said pointing to a certain direction, "It's dedene! He must have come here like Pikachu and luxio!" bonnie cried in happiness. But her happiness soon faded away when she saw his eyes. All the electric pokemon slowly advanced.

"Guys we should go." Misty said, "I know, you three are worried but it will be best if we retreat!" All of them got what she meant to say though they didn't want to leave all this pokemon in such a state. Keeping a stone on their hearts they retreat.

"Guys. We should go to the control room. We should get out answers there!" clemont said after coming out of the hall. They looked back but the pokemon didn't follow them. "Follow me!"

Following Clemont's lead, the five of them went into a room and saw many screens and controls. They came to know that it was the control room. Then they heard some sound and saw three workers tied up there. All of them ran to them and untied them.

"Hey who did this to you all and what's happening here? Where all these pokemon did came from?" Clemont asked as they were freed, "And why they are acting so weird?"

"Oh it's you clemont! We don't know much but a gang of villains came and done something to the generator and has trapped us." One of them said.

"Can you say some description of the gang?" misty asked.

"Well they were a male and a female and strangely a talking meowth!" a worker said.

"Team rocket!" all of them said in unison. They all recognised them.

"Well we must stop them and rescue the pokemons!" ash said.

"Yeah but we have to plan first. Whatever they did is wrong but amazing. I never expected such from them!" serena said.

"I have a plan!" clemont said, "We just need to you to distract them. Once they are cleared of the way, we can go to the central control room. There we can see the generator and undo everything that team rocket did!"

"Sounds nice! We can do that distraction!" the workers volunteered.

"Sound indeed nice. Let's go and save Pikachu and others!" ash said.

They all went out of the control room and started their plan. The three workers did their work and distracted team rocket.

"There! The workers are escaping!" james bellowed.

"Catch them!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie hid in the centre area of the plant, but Team Rocket, while looking for the workers, accidently spots them.

"The twerps. Oh we came to know that you all came as we saw the luxio and the pikachu. What a luck! We were looking for some prisoners and we got you." Jesse said.

"Damn it!" ash said silently as they were caught.

"Team rocket! You wont be successful. We will stop you!" bonnie said.

"Oh you saw our deeds. Well we made a controller and now we are able to control all the electric type pokemon who came in the range!" jesse said.

"Do you want to see what we can do?" meowth said and took out a remote and pressed a button, "this is another controller but you will see what it can do!" On pressing it red light started to beep.

A robotic voice called, "Warning! Luminose city power will be shut down in 10 seconds!"

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0!

"Luminose city power has been shut down!"

All of them just stared in disbelief and team rocket had a laugh.

"See our power!" james said.

"Now be good kids and give all of your pokemons!"

The group was unable to do anything for fear of the havoc Team Rocket was wreaking. Seeing that there was no respond, meowth took out another remote and pressed some buttons. Out of nowhere Pikachu came.

"Pikachu!" ash said but he gave ash an angry look.

"Pikachu attack ash!" jesse said. Pikachu advanced to attack Ash.

"Ash!" serena and misty cried in horror.

"Pikachu listen to me buddy." Ash said as Pikachu advanced towards him.

"It's no use!" james said and laughed.

Ash kept speaking to him. Suddenly pikachu's eyes started to lose its glow.

"What's going on?" meowth shouted and pressed another button as he saw that ash was able to get Pikachu. As ash was going to pick Pikachu up something attacked ash.

"Agghh.." ash cried in pain and Pikachu once again went into team rocket's control. They saw luxio.

"Luxio!" clemont shouted and ran towards him. But luxio attacked clemont with a vicious thunder fang. Ash, Serena, misty and Bonnie cried out in alarm. Clemont held on to Luxio, "I'm right beside you luxio! I wont let them do anything to you! I know you are in pain but you must hold on for some time." Luxio heard Clemont's voice. He then started to come back to his sense. He then started to glow.

"Luxio?"

"It's evolving!" jesse shouted.

"Luxray!" he cried.

"Meowth do something!" jesse said. Meowth pressed some buttons and luxray gave a cry and ran to team rocket, who started to run towards the central control room.

"Clemont are you ok?" bonnie asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. Let's follow them! They are heading towards the control room!" clemont said. When they got in they saw all the other electric type pokemon along with dedene.

"Now you all are trapped! You cant run. Hand over your pokemons!" james said.

"Never! Go frogadier!" ash shouted.

"Go empoleon!"

"Fenniken! I choose you!"

Clemont go and check the generator! We will give you cover!" ash said.

"Not so quickly! Go inkay!" james said.

"We wont be lagging behind! Go pumpkaboo!" jesse said. All the electric pokemons started to advance.

"Frogadier don't harm these pokemon. Just hold them back!" ash said.

"We will look after pumpkaboo and inkay." Serena and misty said.

Meanwhile clemont went near the panel and saw come marks made by claws. He saw that due to this many wires were cut and this caused the generator to malfunction, affecting the electric type pokemon. He then saw a small antenna was fixed to the panel. He understood that it was used to control the pokemon through the remote! He move the antenna and all the pokemon started to come back in sense.

"Stop him inkay!" james shouted as he saw clemont's deeds.

"I lost control!" meowth said. Dedene, Pikachu and luxray came back to their trainers.

"Meowth go and check it out!" jesse ordered and meowth got on the panel but got stuck as he fell on the other side.

"Jesse james help me out! I'm stuck!" meowth cried.

"Wait! We are coming." Both of them started to pull him. During this distraction empoleon and fenniken knocked out inkay and pumpkaboo and they landed on james and jesse, making them to fall on the other side too. With this crash the generator started to go bizarre.

"Guys let's get out! It's gonna explode!" clemont shouted.

"What?"

 _BOOM_

"Huhhhh! We failed again!" jesse shouted.

"Yeah. but his plan was full proof!" james added.

"But we are blasting off again today!" meowth said.

"Yeah it's all, the writer's fault. In the anime we blast off on separate days. But the writer joined two episodes!" james said.

"Screw you writerrrr!" they said in unison.

"Wobbufet!"

Twinkle

"They said something different this time!" misty said with a chuckle.

"Well at least all this pokemon are safe now!" ash said.

That evening, one of the workers leaved for Luminose City in a helicopter.

"Well clemont, thank you and your friends you all have done us great help! I have to go and report what happened!" he said. They all thanked him

To everyone's surprise, Clemont asked him, "Hey can I go with you?"

"Yeah why not."

"Clemont why do you want to go with him?" ash asked puzzled.

"Ash I have been thinking of it lately. I actually want to train so that I can give you a good match!" clemont said. He hugged his sister who started to cry and bade his friends goodbye and got on the helicopter.

As the helicopter flew away, Ash promised, "Clemont I promise you, I will win the Voltage Badge."

In the helicopter Clemont vows that he will not lose to Ash!

 **Well thats the end of this chap. I actually broke my finger and took time to update. My exams are approaching so I wont be able to update for some days. Keep reviewing!**


	5. author's note

Hey guys its been sometime. I have mentioned about writing a side story of this fic and I'm writing it. I will not be updating this fic until I complete the other one. It's a part of this fic. Check for 'mysteries beyond the reverse world: the dark jewel'.


	6. good bye, friend

**Hey everyone! I have decided that I will go hand in hand with my other fic. Its been a long time since I updated this fic. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Our heroes are travelling to luminos city for ash's gym battle with clement. They were walking with a good pace.

"We will soon reach luminos if we keep heading in this speed!" ash said.

"Yeah and I will soon see my brother!" bonnie chipped happily.

"I think you are missing your brother a lot." Misty said with a smile.

"It's not such that I'm missing him. Actually I'm worried that he may do something stupid like make some strange thing and blast the gym!" bonnie lied. Everyone laughed at that remark. But bonnie actually missed her brother. She loved him but just didn't want to show it!

"If this happens then I won't be able to battle!" ash suddenly said.

Everyone smiled at his thought. Then suddenly they heard a loud sound.

 _Boom!_

"What was that?" serena spoke up.

"Sounds like something exploded! Let's check it out!" ash said and ran in the direction of the explosion. The others followed. They reached a field which was covered in smoke and dust.

"Agghh.. I cant see anything." Serena complained in between coughs.

"Same with me!" bonnie said, "Dedene, stay close to me!"

"Wait I can see a figure." Misty said, "See there!"

She pointed to something which was standing at the other side of the field. Soon the smoke and dust cleared a little and they can see three figure. They saw the fat figure moving a little. Then they heard him calling.

"Who's there?"

Ash recognized the voice.

"Tieno?" ash shouted.

"Ash?" the figure called back.

The dust settled down and the smoke too cleared.

All of them saw a blastoise and a raichu and… tieno!

"Its tieno!" bonnie cried.

"Hey everyone." tieno called back as he came near them, his pokemon following him.

"Hey tieno." Ash said with a grin.

"Hey ash," tieno said, "And hey bonnie and..."

He then saw serena. He was mind blown when he saw her new get up and haircut. He headed towards serena and gave a swirl and got on one of his knees. "Serena! You are looking beaaauutiful in this new get up and your haircut looks amazing!" he said, his eyes taking the shape of hearts!

Serena blushed and thanked him for his complement rather in an awkward manner.

Tieno's eyes then fell on misty. He stared at her which made her uncomfortable.

"Hey?! Nice to meet you. My name is misty. I am a previous travelling companion of ash and now I have rejoined him." she said with a cracky smile. She didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Hey you are as beautiful as serena!" he said suddenly.

"Hi I'm tieno. I'm a friend and rival of ash! Ash is really lucky to have such beautiful friend!" he whined.

Misty blushed too and she looked to ash and it only increased her blushing. She tried her best to hide it. she was relieved when tieno spoke up again.

"Wait a sec. Where's clement?" he asked looking around, noticing that the blond inventor was missing.

"He is in luminose gym. Preparing for ash's upcoming gym battle!" bonnie said.

"What's he doing in luminose gym then?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh we never told you! Clement is the gym leader of luminose city!" serena said.

"What?! But when I went there I got to battle a robot!"

"That's my brother's creation, which till now hasn't exploded!" bonnie said.

" Oh. Well I got the badge." Tieno took out a badge case and showed the voltage badge proudly.

"Its great. I cant wait when I will win that!" ash said excitedly.

"Is that your blastoise?" misty spoke up.

"Yup. My squittle evolved!"

"Oh its so strong and beautiful!" misty went near the pokemon and started to rub its body.

"Thanks!" tieno got excited with misty complementing him. If he could travel with such beautiful girls… ash is indeed lucky!

"Well every water pokemon is beautiful to you misty, even tentacruel! ash said teasingly. "Now look at this raichu! Is it your too, tieno?"

"Yeah!"

Misty gave him a glance and said, "I thought that our little ash had _actually grown_ but he is still that old reckless ash who doesn't think what he does and likes to tease me!"

Ash frowned and misty grinned at him. Yeah ash has grown, both physically and mentally. He wasn't that old ash. But with misty's return he started to act again like when they were kids. Ash too thought about it.

"Looks like you two are really close!' tieno said.

Misty blushed. She could not help it. She had been blushing a lot lately. Serena carelessly looked at ash and misty hearing those words of tieno. She didn't know what is it but she felt something strange when she thought about it. But she ignored it. _They are old friends!_

Ash smiled.

"We are? Well we are quite close. She was my first ever travelling companion!"

Misty smiled at ash's answer.

"tieno your pokemon looks strong indeed! Let's have a battle. I want to see how stronger you got!" ash said.

"Yeah why not. Prepare to lose!"

"Will see.."

* * *

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle." Misty announced from the side of the battle field, "The trainer whose pokemon defeats both the pokemon of the other trainer will be the winner. There will be no change of pokemon. Trainers chose your pokemon!"

 **(A\N :for convenience tieno's words will be bold and ash's will be italics)**

 **Go raichu!**

 _Go frogadier!_

 **So your froakie evolved!**

Ash smiled.

 **But it's not enough to defeat my raichu!**

 **Raichu use thunder bolt!**

"Raichu!" it gave out a thunderbolt towards frogadier.

 _Frogadier dodge it and use ariel ace!_

It successfully dodged it and advanced towards raichu.

 **Use thunder punch.**

Both the attacks collided but raichu was able to hit at the right place and frogadier fell back.

 _Come on frogadier use cut._

 **Use quick attack**

Both at high speed advanced but frogadier's speed was no match for raichu. Frogadier appeared right at the back of raichu at the last moment and hit it with cut.

"Raichu!" it cried with pain.

 **Raichu use thunder bolt.**

 _Use frubbles!_

As raichu was going to use thunderbolt frogadier's frubbles came and engulfed raichu. It released the thunderbolt but it was blocked by the frubbles.

 **Nice thinking ash!**

"It seems ash indeed have got stronger! It can be seen by the performance of his pokemon!" misty said as she watched the battle with serena and bonnie beside her.

 _Thanks. Now frogadier use water pulse and finish the game!_

"Frogadier!" a sphere of water formed and it shot it towards raichu.

Raichu was not able to free itself from the frubbles and the attack collide with it.

 **Raichu! Are you ok?** Tieno was a little tensed.

Raichu was not down but was panting heavily and was covered with bruises. It was tired.

 **Ok raichu use thunder punch. Show them what's you got!**

Raichu gathered all the energy left and charged.

 _Frogadier use double team._

As raichu was able to hit, many frogadier appeared and raichu started to hit them all one by one due to confusion. It then started to hit anywhere randomly due to its exhaustion.

 **Raichu!**

 _Frogadier finish the game with bubble beam!_

All the frogadiers shot bubble beams and raichu was confused and the attacks along with the real one hit it.

The dust cleared and raichu was down.

"Raichu is not able to battle. So, frogadier is the winner!" misty announced.

 _Good job frogadier!_

 **You did it great raichu! Now rest for some time.**

 **My next pokemon is… blastoise!**

"Blas blas toise!"

 **Hydro pump!**

 _Use double team!_

Blastoise shot a large jet of water towards frogadier as many frogadier appeared.

 **Blastoise hit on all of them.**

Blastoise did as it was told and quite by chance hit the leg of the real frogadier.

 _Frogadier! Are you ok? Can you battle?_

"Frogaa." It said with pain in its voice and then slowly stood up and gave ash a thumbs up.

 _Ookkk then frogadier use water pulse!_

 **Use aqua tail blastoise!**

Aqua tail overcome the water pulse and hit frogadier.

 _Frogadier!_

 **Now blastoise finish it all. Use hydro pump!**

Frogadier looked horrified as the jet of water came towards it. it tried to move but due to its injury in its leg it wasn't able to move. The attack hit him and frogadier fell on the ground unconscious.

"Frogadier cant battle anymore. Blastoise wins" misty said.

 **Well done blastoise!**

 _You did great frogadier! Now rest._ Ash looked towards tieno and grinned. _Go sliggoo._

Sliggoo appeared.

 **You have a sliggoo! Nice! Blastoise, let's defeat that sliggoo!**

Ash smiled _. Use dragon rage._

But sliggoo didn't move. It just kept looking here and there. A strange expression crept over its face. Then suddenly it started to run towards the forest.

 _Sliggoo?_

All looked confused.

"Come on guys. We have to stop him!" ash said.

Ash ran towards the way sligooloo went. The others along with tieno followed him.

* * *

"Sliggoo! Sliggoo!" ash cried for his pokemon.

"Pika pika pi!"

Nothing responded. Ash looked around and found out that it was only he and Pikachu.

* * *

"Where are the others?" ash looked for his friends, "Must have lost them. Damn! Now we have to find them and sliggoo!"

"Wait! Where is ash and Pikachu?" misty suddenly spoke up as they were looking for sliggoo.

"Ash!" serena spoke worriedly as she saw that ash was not with them.

"Oh man!" tieno said.

* * *

"This forest is dense!" ash said.

"Sliggoo!" a sound came from some bushes behind him. Ash looked back. A wooper appeared from the bushes.

"A wooper?"

After it saw ash it quickly tried to hide but ash called out to it in his soothing voice, which pokemon couldn't resist and came near him. Ash saw that it was attacked by someone.

"Who did it?" ash said to himself as he took out a spray from his bag and put it on the wooper. It first resisted it but then took it.

"Now you will be ok in no time!" ash said with a smile.

"pika!"

Then ash heard a loud explosion. Wooper looked extremely worried. Ash saw this and understood that it must be related to wooper's injury. Ash picked it up.

"Let's see who is doing this." He ran towards the explosion.

He came to a clearing and saw a florges and some more bug pokemon. He saw an injured quagsire. Ash realized that the explosion took place on it.

The florges saw the new visitors. The other bug types advanced towards them. Pikachu jumped from ash shoulders and took a defensive position.

"Pika pi!"

Then suddenly something appeared from the bushes and stood in front of pikachu.

"Pikachu?"

"Sliggoo!" ash cried out seeing his pokemon.

"wooper!"

"Sliggoo!" it said in an angry voice. Ash saw that the florges made a sound and the other pokemon backed and florges came forward.

It looked at sliggoo and suddenly used petal blizzard.

"Watch out!" ash said. Sliggoo used dragon pulse which canceled the other attack. Ash was amazed at the determination which his pokemon was showing. he felt something was burning within sliggoo. Wooper jumped from ash's arms and went towards the injured quaqsire. Sliggoo looked at wooper and saw the injured quaqsire. Suddenly its eyes got red with anger. It looked at florges who smiled back.

"Sliggoo?" ash said after seeing his pokemon's condition. It then started to glow. Ash just stood their witnessing his pokemon evolve into its final form.

"Goodra!" it cried out. Ash watched in amazement at the tall dragon.

It gave out another dragon pulse. Florges dodged it and used grassy terrain. It then fired a solar beam.

"Goodra watch it!" ash cried.

"Goodra!" it cried and launched a newly learned dragon rage.

The attacks collided and covered the field in smoke. Ash made out the shadow of goodra running towards something. The smoke cleared after sometime and ash saw that florges and goodra are gone.

"Goodra?!" ash cried out not believing that he again lost his pokemon.

"Ash? Is that you?" someone from far behind.

Ash looked behind and saw his friends running towards him.

"Hey."

"We heard an explosion!" misty said.

Serena jumped into ash' arms. She was really worried for him. She then stood up realizing what she did.

"Sorry!" she said with a blush.

"It's ok!" ash said, "I got sliggoo but it fought a florges and evolved and ran away. I know nothing more. But I think they may know." Ash pointed towards the wooper and the injured quaqsire.

Puzzled they looked at the pokemon. Serena and bonnie immediately rushed to help the quaqsire.

"I didn't get anything of what you said!" tieno announced.

"I myself am confused. But I think something is up here. Goodra seemed to recognize these two and even the florges." Ash said with a sigh.

Pikachu ran towards hem and conversed with them. The wooper stood up and asked the group to follow it.

* * *

The wooper took them into the forest. After walking for sometime the group saw a hut and a man with a bellsprout.

"Hey there, wooper. Seems like you got some friends there. Hello my name is keanan and this is my partner bellsprout. I'm the caretaker of this forest." The man said to the group.

"Bell!"

The group introduced themselves and learning him to be the caretaker showed him the quaqsire which they took with them andtold him all that happened.

"Ahh! They beat you up again right!" keanan spoke up after examining the quaqsire. It was ok thanks to serena and bonnie.

"Can you answer some of our questions?" ash asked the man.

"Yes, why not? And I think I know what you will ask. You want to know about your goodra and florges." The man said. Ash nodded. "From your description, I quite understood who your goodra is, ash. Your goodra is from these wetlands! And this wooper and many other pokemon are its friends. All this pokemon lived peacefully together. The florbes which you saw is also from this wetland. It was a very weak pokemon. In fact it was the weakest pokemon of this wetlands! Sometimes the other pokemon would fight with it and it would always lose. It was not very social due to which no one liked it. One day it suddenly disappeared and then it again appeared after some time. But this time it was much stronger and it came back with an army of bug pokemon. It soon began to assault the other pokemon of the wetlands. Your goodra flew away as a gloomy when it was being attacked by the florges. This is the story."

All of them felt sorry for the pokemon who suffered greatly at the hands of these ruthless pokemon.

"Keanan, can you tell me where goodra is?" ash asked eagerly.

"Yes, goodra along with florbes can be only in one place. Come on. Follow me!"

The group followed keanan and reached a beautiful spring.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" bonnie exclaimed.

"It is. This is the place where gloomy and its friends resided before. Now it's taken over by the florbes." Keanan said, sadly. "I don't like the florbes and fell extremely sad for the other pokemon. But I can't do much! It's their matter!"

The beautiful environment was disrupted when they saw goodra and a florges and its army.

"Bugs!" misty cried out and started to run and hid behind a far away tree. Ash gave a chuckle and sigh.

"What's up with her?" serena asked ash.

"Well, she hates bugs. She is afraid of them. I never was able to change that thought of her!" ash said. Then he shouted to misty, "Didn't think you still had this fear!"

"Shut up ash!" she shouted back. Serena felt something kind of annoyed when misty shouted at ash. She never did that. He never saw someone do it!

Ash then turned his attention to his pokemon as worry came over him. He could see that both goodra and florges were bruised. Florges shot a fairy wind. Goodra used dragon breath. The dragon breath overcame the fairy wind and hit florges. As florges fell its army began to attack goodra.

"Hey! Its unfair!" ash shouted, "Pikachu use.."

"Ash! Wait. I don't think you should come in between their fight!" keanan spoke up.

"But goodra cant fight all of them!" ash said.

"Ash calm down." Misty said as she came near them. "See!" she pointed to the wooper who along with some more pokemon began to attack at the bugs. "They came for their friend!"

"They have indeed overcome their fear!" keanan said with a spark in his eyes.

The bug types were taken aback from the sudden attack. Goodra stood up, quite bruised from the attacks. Florges stood up too and continued to fight. Florges prepared a moon blast to end it once and for all.

"Goodra!" ash shouted.

Goodra shot out a dragon rage as florges shot out the moonlbast. Both the attacks collided and sent out a wave which made all the pokemon and the humans to fall back. Ash shouted for its pokemon in concern. The dust cleared. All saw goodra standing and the florges lying on the ground. Goodra gave a triumph cry as its friends ran towards it. The bugs ran away seeing the defeat of their leader. The florges managed to stand up and it ran away too.

Ash ran up to his pokemon and hugged it.

"You did great, goodra!"

Goodra returned the hug.

All the others came near them.

"Hey, goodra." Ash said as he watched his pokemon and its friends hugging each happily.

Goodra turned its attention towards ash. "I think you should stay here! You would be better here, with your friends. You can look after them too."

Goodra was first shocked and came closer to ash and embraced him.

"Goodra its for your own good! We didn't get to understand each other better in this form of yours but you should go." ash hugged it tightly and bade it, "I promise we will meet again!"

Goodra bade ash and his friends and went into the forest with its friends, tearfully.

"Bye goodra!" ash waved as did the others.

* * *

"Ash now we should part ways." Tieno said as he shakes hands with ash. "Good luck in your battle. Hope we meet soon!"

"Yeah and we will finish our match!" ash grinned.

"Bye misty and serena and bonnie! Will meet soon!" tieno said as he went the opposite direction. The others waved back. Tieno turned after walking some steps. "Oh and ash, you indeed are lucky!" He then winked at misty and serena. Both of them blushed. And ash as usual wasn't able to make out head or tail of it! Bonnie just smiled.

 **well will update my other fic next which is a part of this fic.**


	7. New rival?

**Here's a new chapter!**

Our heroes are now taking a little rest as they are travelling to luminose town for ash's upcoming battle with clement. The day is indeed hot and our friends have decided to take a rest beside a small lake.

Splash!

"Oh! The water's cold! It feels so good on such weather!" ash exclaimed after he jumped into the lake. Another splash followed.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu too enjoyed as it got relieved from the heat. All the water pokemon of the group was out in the lake.

"Incoming!" misty shouted and she jumped into the water right on ash. Ash, at the last moment, was able to save himself from the water trainer. "I really missed swimming!"

"Maril!"

"Misty!" ash shouted. Misty stuck out her tongue at him and she dived under water.

"You are not getting away from me!" ash said with a devilish smile and dived too. He looked around for her but didn't saw her. Then suddenly something pushed him downwards from the back. He managed to climb back to the surface and took a deep breath. He heard the red head laughing.

"Oh yeah! Take this!" ash said as he splashed water at her and Pikachu followed an soon all the pokemon started to splash water on each other.

All this time bonnie was playing with the other pokemon under a tree and serena was changing into her swimming outfit. She heard all the shouts coming from the lake and got excited. She got into the water and soon started playing with them. The splashing game didn't last long as the pokemon again started to relax in the beautiful lake water. Our three friends started another game of pulling and pushing each other. Actually serena and misty were allies and ash alone was suffering at the hands of the two girls.

"It's not fair!" ash cried as he came to the surface the fifth time consecutively without able to drown any one of the girls.

The girls chuckled. Soon serena got tired. She didn't have the habit of swimming for so long as ash and misty so she came to bonnie and watched the two old friends chatting in the lake water. Ash was a boy and travelling all this time made him strong. But she was amazed at misty being able to swim so strongly. In fact she swims better then ash. May be because she is a water trainer and loves water and swimming! She wanted to spend some more time with ash in the water. She felt a little jealous as she thought that the two being in such a state in the water in such an environment was somewhat romantic!

She continued to stare at the two.

After serena went, the two lazily swam in the lake water. Ash missed this too as it has been some time he swam like this. The two got into a conversation.

"Hey mist. Have you met brock?" ash asked.

Misty slowly nodded with a smile. She was enjoying her time. "Yeah, he came to my gym about a month ago. I was really surprised that he had changed his dream and was aiming to become a doctor. Well good for him. He likes pokemon and the job suits him!"

"Has he completed his training?" ash asked.

"Nope. He still has two years I suppose. He came to his family after giving a semester and visited me. He didn't get time to visit your mom."

"O." Ash said then he grinned, "Probably brock is enjoying his training among all the nurse joys!"

Misty's smile turned to a pout. "I think it is also a reason why he decided to become a doc. I so really want to pull him with his ear and drag him all the way to kanto!"

Ash gave a chuckle and then both of them had a hearty laugh.

"Hey mist." Ash said and misty turned her attention to him.

"Your haircut's really suiting you but I still miss your previous hair. It made you look cute. But still, in this style now you are indeed looking gorgeous!"

This was out of nowhere. Misty was shocked and blushed heavily from the sudden complement from ash. Ash smiled at her.

"Than-k you ash." she said.

Ash slowly extended his hand and made a tuff of her hair and raised it like her old style as if looking for her younger version. This act only resulted in making her blush further!

He saw her red face and felt somewhat strange kind of feeling. He was getting a sizzling feeling inside him. He got a little closer to her. She indeed has grown and she being in bikini gave him another tingling feeling. Her body indeed matured, a lot! He gazed over her beautiful skin. It still has that old radiant.

Ash's looking at her like that made her blush further. He then gave that grin, which always makes misty wild as she knew there was something uncanny about it.

"Well I must say. You are more of a girl now, misty!" ash said.

Now it's the same old ash, he kid who always taunted her. She gave a sigh. _He is still there. No matter how serious he gets or how much he grew, he will be still there. The ten year old of himself! And it is indeed annoying I must say but it's cute!_ She then smiled and then again started splashing water at him.

"So you want to do it again!" ash said and suddenly dived and held her legs and dragged her down. Misty screamed at the sudden action. But ash wasn't going to leave her. He was definitely going to take revenge. Bonnie, serena and all the other pokemon heard her scream. They were first worried but then they saw ash emerging from the water.

Then they heard someone coming towards them at full speed. They saw a boy of ash's age with a frogadier at toe. He didn't see them.

"Hey, you shameless fellow! Come out of the water at once. I will show you the punishment of assaulting woman. I will hand you over to officer jenny for misconduct with woman. You swine!" The boy shouted.

Ash and misty heard him and came out of water.

"You! I challenge you to a battle. You must know to control yourself if you see beautiful girls. Don't worry maam, I'm here for your rescue!" He said. All of them were confused at first. Bonnie and serena came too.

"I think you are mistaken. Ash and I was just playing." Misty said understanding the misunderstanding.

"Huh?" the boy said.

"Well I still don't get what I have done!" ash announced.

"Ash, he thought that you were assaulting misty. Probably he heard her scream." Serena explained.

"Yeah I heard it and saw you and her. It automatically made me come to this conclusion as she is really attractive. I'm really sorry." He said.

Misty blushed.

"Ok. Well I'm ash, this is misty, serena and bonnie." Ash said.

"Hey everyone. My name is alex." He introduced.

The others greeted back.

"I haven't done anything but is the offer for battle still open?!" ash asked excitedly.

Alex smiled, "Let's do it."

"This is gonna be a three on three match. Do you mind?" alex asked.

"Not at all!" ash said.

(Due to some reason I won't write this battle. The first amtch is between Ash's hawlucha and Alex's talonflame. Ash wins. The next is between each others frogdaier. Its draw. The last battle is between ash's Pikachu and alex's typhlosion. The match goes equally till alex pulls out his ace... Mega evolution. Pikachu loses.)

"Pikachu can't battle any more so typhlosion wins. That means alex is the winner." Misty announced.

"That was a one nice match. It's been sometime since I got such strong opposition ash! I won only for mega evolution!" alex said.

"Yeah it was indeed a nice match. But your typhlosion is very strong. Seems like you two have been together for very long." Ash said.

"Yes. We are best friends. It is my first pokemon. I got it as a cyndaquill!"

"Wait that means you got it from professor elm. So you are from johto?"

"Yeah, you got that right. Seems like you have been to johto. Do you know professor elm?"

"Yeah. I and misty met him when we were travelling through johto."

"Your Pikachu your starter?"

"Yes. Got it from professor oak. I'm from pallet in kanto."

"You know professor oak! That's great! I really admire him. Heard a lot about him from professor elm." alex got excited.

"Yeah we know each other well. Seems like you have been to many regions. Kalos is my sixth region."

"Oh really! What a coincidence! Same with me! I first travelled through johto then kanto, sinnoh, unova and hoenn."

"Well that's the reason we never met before. I first travelled through kanto then johto, hoenn, sinnoh, unova. Seems like arceus wanted us to meet in kalos."

"Yeah. But I have to go. I was in a hurry when I heard the scream! Hope we meet in kalos league!"

"Yeah."

Both of them shook hands.

He did the same with serena and bonnie but while shaking hands with misty he kissed her hand. Misty was shocked. She immediately took her hand away and blushed.

"What was that for?" misty asked.

"Don't know, can't control I suppose!" he said with a grin.

"Says the boy who told ash to control!" serena said.

"Well she is very attractive." He turned towards misty, " We should go for dinner when we meet next."

"You are wonderful too serena but she is more appealing to me!" He winked at her. Both the girls got red. It was not kind of blush but it was a mix of hatred, shyness and attraction to this straight forward handsome boy who has a lot common with ash in terms of pokemon and enthusiasm but not at all in the field of how to deal with girls!

"Bye everyone! And ash enjoy your time with these two hotties. They have great lumps!" He shot out; in the same way he came. Both the girls blushed this time. This remark was way too much.

"Why did I suddenly felt as if brock was around?" ash said.

Misty shivered.

 **This is a very short update as compared to the time taken to update. I had written it a month ago but wasn't able to publish due to some reason. Well I now have lost interest in this fic. So it will be on hold till I finish my other fic 'Can it be worse". I say the plot of that fic is way better than this. And you all will enjoy it! You can read it! Sorry for the disappointment!**


	8. Note

Well i said that this fic will be on a hold. And i have already started the other fic quite some time ago. I will again start this fic once i finish the other one. Its a lot developed then this one... But thank you every one who has been rrading this fic. When i get back to it. I will first develope that previous chaps and make changes...

M out now...! :)


End file.
